narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Today's News/Archive 6
Archives *I *II *III *IV *V Notable Dates * All of December will be known as Anko Mitarashi Month!!! Please leave comments at the talk page only. January 21st, 2009 I wanted to invite people to join Bleach Fan Fiction, please join! Blackemo1 15:38, 21 January 2009 (UTC) January 20th, 2009 I know its late for news but you are getting it anyways! lol * Lets say congrats to our new President Barack Obama!!! (please don't hate on him just live with it). * I'm announcing that due to the enormous ammount of influence Zukia Tojiro has on the Naruto Fanon Site I have decided to continue with my character. Start reading the Origin story people it will explain the creation of the tailed beast, Zukia's exile and a bunch more. So comment on it so i can get some good feedback ok? * Oh and as far as the Uchiha's go..... STOP MAKING SO MANY!!!!!!! IT'S SO ANNOYING TO READ 1,000 UCHIHA PAGES!!!!! Blackemo1 20:52, 20 January 2009 (UTC) January 18th, 2009 No real news, except to remember to sign up for my female character only tournament. So... I'd like to ask you all to STOP MAKING UCHIHAS. Or, at least, Uchihas who survived the massacre. Sasuke was supposed to be the only one who survived besides Itachi and Madara. No exceptions. Also, please, please, please... NO MORE UBERSTRONG characters. I will note on the talk page if I feel a character is too strong. While, yes, many ninja will be rather strong, even Kakashi level, I really think it's a bad idea to have characters so strong they would need to have the entire population of the rest of the Five Great Nations to take them down. Also, we already have several established Byakugan/Sharingan combos. Fact is, they really shouldn't exist- Kishimoto himself said if a Hyuuga and an Uchiha had a kid, they'd have Sharingan in one eye and Byakugan in the other, not have Byakurigan or Shyuragan or whatever. Nothing irks me more than to see articles that defy established canon. I'd also like to give kudos to the writer of Brock Lee. Nice Parody piece... I assume it wasn't written to be serious a least...Mewshuji 06:12, 18 January 2009 (UTC) January 16th, 2009 Its been a longtime since I have been here guys! Anyway I would like to inform the other admins that I will not be on here as much due to me being an Administrator on Bleach Fanon. please understand that I am sorry. The good news is that the site looks great and there are lots of articles here. Though I would like to point out that GODMODDING is a big no no. I know we all own a strong character or two but we need a balance otherwise its just a bunch of crap. If you need me I will still be checking my page for messages. Also Admins you need to make a Character of the Month I personally want Kakashi month due to his death but thats just me >_< Blackemo1 14:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) January 13, 2009 No real news today either... I don't like being a nag, but there are a few other things I wanna point out in regarding to posting images. For one, when putting an image in an infobox, DO NOT MAKE IT A THUMBNAIL. Instead, shrink the image to a proper size by adding 200px, like this: Image:IMAGENAME.JPG | 200px This will remove the thumbnail box that makes the image look all icky in the infobox, but keep the image at a proper size. In regards to characters, remember that, for the most part, you shouldn't use images of already existing Naruto characters, as images for your characters. Not only will this lead to confusion from users, it should, in theory, leave the characters confused as well at seeing double. While there have been no problems in the field of improper pictures, remember to keep everything you post in regards to pictures PG-13 at the most. --Mewshuji 13:17, 13 January 2009 (UTC)-- January 12, 2009 I just want to remind people of a few things... mostly on the subject of characters. Remember, while we all want to own a strong character or two, we can't afford to if we want this wiki to fit into "fanon" rather than COMPLETE "fanfiction", unless we make 10 weak or average-leveled characters at the same time. Also, try to refrain from using hard-to-learn signature moves, such as Rasengan and Chidori. For example, while it is believable one could learn Striking Shadow Snakes or Primary Lotus on their own, due to their simplicity, Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu and opening the 8 gates should be considerably harder to learn and should only be known by a few. Also, when making jutsu, if they are superbly powerful, attempt to make them fair by giving them a drawback. For example, using an M. Sharingan makes the user blind over time, and Lightning BLade can only be used... three times a day, IIRC? Mewshuji 14:00, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Also, click on my userpage if you want to know the best tips to make custom-made characters and jutsus. --Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 20:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC) January 11, 2009 Here's the news: * Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name has started. * Rank of Sannin Tournament has started, so join up. That's all I can think of, so see ya. Narutokurosaki547 23:33, 11 January 2009 (UTC) January 3, 2009 Yo everybody happy new year And after that here's the news: *Shinobi World Tournament is still a go'in. *Check out Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name Discussion *And I guess after that there's not much else... ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:20, 4 January 2009 (UTC) December 29, 2008 Well it's nearing the end of the year...so much has happened... Anyways, here's today's news: *Shinobi World Tournament is still going *A new article called Naruto Fanon Abridged: The Series has been made. This is really a collection of parodies of some characters. Feel free to add a story or whatever *Articles of the Day: **Kagirinaigan **Akira Kaname **Matsu Sonokuma Have a Happy New Year! Narutokurosaki547 17:23, 29 December 2008 (UTC) December 25, 2008 Hey, Echo here It's Christmas, and I bet everyone is enjoying their gifts or company right now. Noy much else to say, aside from one important thing. If you have a character registered in the Shinobi World Tournament, please update their matches, because it has began. Enjoy Christ's birth, and have a Merry Christmas, Echo Uchiha December 24, 2008 Hello, its me Seireitou Yay! Its Christmas Eve! Please visit Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name Discussion There are some talks for a Christmas Special Roleplay! --Seireitou 19:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!...Eve... Anyways, good to see that there are a lot of people on the Fanon today. Today's News: * More detail on articles needed. * Keep on writing I got nothing else, and I'll leave the Articles of the Day to Ten Tailed Fox or someone more capable. Narutokurosaki547 19:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) December 23rd, 2008 Echo here, not much going on today. It's Christmas Eve-Eve, and I've already heard way to many Christmas songs. Remember to receive joy by giving, and to give thanks when you receive. I guess it's still Anko month so keep up with those articles. Also, everyone please remember that your votes are important on the Fanon Character Stat Voting page, as they will decide every character's status on terms of quality and skill. Have a great Christmas, Echo Uchiha 22:03, 23 December 2008 (UTC) December 22nd, 2008 Again, not much happening today. Just have fun, and MAKE ARTICLES ABOUT ANKOW-SAMA-CHAN-HIME... ... *cough* Yeah... Signing out, Mewshuji 20:36, 22 December 2008 (UTC) December 21st, 2008 Okay, so I'm an admin now... woohoo! ^.^ Anyway, first order of business... I'm sorry, but I did something unadminish. I changed a user's page without permission, However, it was due to a request of a friend of mine (who RPs Anko and is this Wiki's base for Anko) who said Anko would not use drugs. I agreed with her and changed it promptly. Now... if anyone objects, I'll step down from my position post haste. In other news, please, with winter break occurring for most of you, I implore you to write articles about our featured character... coincidentally, Anko. Also, I have started a tourney. For kunoichi. RP Tournament: Valkyrie Warriors (Rules and Sign-ups) Yes, you heard right. I implore you all to enter. One final thing. I have to disagree with a fellow admin, Sereitou to be exact. He says to not make small pages. well, I say you can, but only if you plan on finishing them later. Signing out, Mewshuji 04:40, 21 December 2008 (UTC) '''_________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hello everyone, this is Ten Tailed Fox speaking; * At the request of User:Haru Mclean Namikaze, I would like to say this. To start a new Forum, go to the Forum Index instead of just making a page titled Forum. * More detail in articles are needed. * To become an Admin, please visit the Admin Request Page. Thats it for now! Later. Ten Tailed Fox 15:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Category:Today's News